I'll Be Your Toy
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: "I hate you," She hissed, and even though it came out as a soft whisper, the venom behind it sent a shiver down his spine. "I know." Duncan grumbled back, though didn't pause in kissing her. -Post TDWT, episode 15 - DxC -Now a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I used their newest break-up to my advantage. But is it weird how out of touch I feel? Like... I just **_**can't **_**correctly** **write DxC anymore? :(  


* * *

**

"Beat that sun-fearing Goth into the ground... beat Duncan even harder..." Courtney growled between clenched teeth, pushing her pen into her notepad harder the necessary, as she wrote.

"You're gonna put a hole in the paper." Heather chirped, unnaturally happy, that night. Of course, it had everything to do with the fact she was no longer the one being hunted down. Heather cast a small glance at the one who _was _being hunted_, _in the corner of first class, but she was just staring out the window, smiling to herself.

The brunette didn't pause in her brutal stabbing at the words on the page. She'd gave up writing lists now, and settled for imagining it was Gwen she was gabbing a pen into.

"I don't think she can even hear us. I'm kinda worried." Sierra whispered to Cody, who shrugged. He wasn't exactly an expert on how girls acted after being cheated on. The only thing he'd ever seen the few girls he'd tried to console do, was cry.

Still, he tried to act like he knew what was going on inside Courtney's head. "Give her a break. I mean, she got cheated on by her boyfriend, she needs to get her anger, out. I'm sure it'll pass eventually."

_Cheated on by her boyfriend. _Those words felt like little pen stabs of their own, in the former CIT's already bleeding heart. Throwing her pen and notes to the floor, she stormed off to the confessional, tugging the door open with enough force to literally tare it from it's hinges.

That's when they collided. Smacking directly into eachother, Courtney stedied herself quickly, while the one she bumped into staggered backward a step.

"Ow, watch i-" Duncan paused, mid-sentence, mouth still open to speak, but found himself unable to with Courtney glaring a hole into him with her eyes.

"Oh, um, hey..." He muttered out, the awkward, unbearable tension was so thick, he assumed he would be able to cut through it with his pocket knife.

Still, she made no move to speak, or step aside from the doorway of the confessional bathroom, leaving him trapped inside it.

They stood there in silence, again. Till she finally sighed, seeming to have finished debating something within herself.

"Your eye must hurt, a lot."

Out of reflex, he reach up to touch it lightly, and winced. "Yeah. Uh, you've got a great right hook."

She smirked, almost smug, and it weirded him out how _scary_ she looked. "I know."

_What is she waiting for? Just move, already! _Duncan thought in frustration, almost ready to nudge her out of the way. She wouldn't stop staring at him!

He knew it was wrong, knew it'd probably end up with another kick to the kiwis', but he just couldn't help himself.

"Like what you see?"

_That_ did it. Her face scrunched up in anger, and she shoved him backward into the confessional, and stepped inside herself. "You stupid, _cheating,_ jerk-faced- _mhm_."

The moment he grabbed her roughly by the front of the shirt, and hoisted her up so their lips met, he really felt like the biggest asshole in the whole entire world. Cheating on Gwen with Courtney, while he originally cheated on Courtney with Gwen. But the minute she touched his chest, he couldn't deny the animal magnetism that pulled him to her. To the way her lips always had this faint taste of cinnamon, and how she was always warm, and soft, and _delicate, _under his fingertips. With Gwen, it just wasn't the same. There was no fiery passion in every kiss, or bruised lips afterwards. There was no _challenge. _Though he was fully aware that didn't make what he was doing right. In any way, shape, or form.

Courtney put her hands on his chest again, for a brief moment, before shoving him away, so his head smacked the wall and their kiss was broken.

"You are the most _despicable, _most _underhanded,_ and most _evil, _boy I have ever met!" She screamed, eyes burning with a flame of anger only she possessed. Though at the same time, he noticed her licking at her lips lightly, body tingling with the sheer force of it all.

"And you want me so much, it's_ killing_ you." He responded, reaching over her to shut the door, and making sure the newly-fixed lock would keep everyone else out.

"I'm not going to let you cheat on Gwen with me." She replied, dodging his statement, before looking away from him to focus on the confessional cam, that was very much aware of everything that had happened.

Duncan followed her gaze and cursed. "I'm screwed."

Courtney scoffed, before grinning, clearly enjoying this, now. "Don't you love karma?"

"Bitch." He grumbled under his breath.

"Cheating bastard." She shot back.

Duncan couldn't help it, he smiled. "Touché."

The onyx eyed girl leaned back against the door. "Do you even know what that means?"

"I may be a bastard, but I'm not stupid."

"Stupid enough not to do something about the confessional cam before kissing me." The girl pointed out, and the Punk rolled his eyes. He considered breaking it, now, but what was the point? It had already been recorded. Maybe it _was_ karma.

"Look, Courtney, about Gwen-"

"Don't." She cut him off, voice cracking lightly. She could feel the uncontrollable tears beginning to burn behind her eyelids, as they always did whenever her name was mentioned by someone. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Fine." He leaned over her so his hands were on either side of her head. "But what was with you flirting with Tyler, of all people? I mean, seriously, _Tyler?_"

"Were you jealous?" Courtney asked, looking up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah, more then I thought I'd be. I'm a better actor then you thought, hm? I say I did a pretty good job at hiding it." With that, he leaned over and kissed her again.

Courtney was ashamed to say that she gave into the raw feeling of lust between them, letting him kiss her, and maybe even enjoying it. This is what she wanted, wasn't it? For him to be hers again? But he _wasn't _hers. She realized that. She was just his toy, that he could make-out with, then go back to his girlfriend. It stung, a little.

The female tried to push him away again, but he just moved to kiss her neck.

"I hate you," She hissed, and even though it came out as a soft whisper, the venom behind it sent a shiver down his spine.

"I know." Duncan grumbled back, though didn't pause in kissing her. He couldn't find it in himself to hate her, back.

Maybe it was enough, for now. To be his toy. To give into the desperate part of her that wanted to be with him in anyway she could. If this was all she was going to get, she'd take it, without complaint.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." With each time she spoke it, Duncan kissed her a little harder, with a little more passion. As if he could kiss away her hatred.

There was a knock on the door, and they pulled away. Her lips felt bruised, his breathing was ragged, and they both felt dirty. But the electric feeling that sparked between then might of been worth it.

"This is_ never_ going to happen again." She said, anyway, after Duncan called out he'd just be a second, to whoever was waiting outside.

"Don't give me that. It'll happen again, and you know it, Princess." Courtney would never, ever, admit how much her heart swelled with the simple nickname she hadn't heard in so long.

Then, as soon as he was gone, and the door was shut once more, she fell to her knees and finally cried.

* * *

**AN: Hm, I liked this more then I thought I would. To be honest, ever since the first episode of TDWT, I always pictured at least one couple would end up making out in the confessional. Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney stayed in the confessional bathroom much longer than she needed to, huddled underneath the broken remains of the camera. She'd decided it was best to destroy the thing, before it got anymore footage of her break-down. People came and went, wanting to use the confessional, or more so, the _toilet_- but she shooed them all away. Eventually, they stopped bothering her all together.

Swallowing roughly, with her throat feeling like sandpaper, she finally stood up from her crouch with a wince as she realized how stiff she had become. Noticing the dead silence inside the plane, she assumed everyone else must of been asleep. Sucking in a shaky breath, she quietly tugged open the confessional door, -though it seemed to squeak as loudly as it possibly could, just for her- and stepped into the hallway.

Her dark, -albeit puffy, and fairly bloodshot- eyes scanned the strip of area for any sign of life, then proceeded to let out a small sigh of relief when she found none but the rats scampering along the rafters above.

Courtney wasn't sure how to feel anymore, to be honest. She went through a cycle; first feeling dirty, and ashamed, then happy that he was paying attention to her again, then disgusted by herself, the finally, she felt... _angry._

Who was he to do this to her? To _use_ her. How dare he.

It was easier to be mad, then anything else. Anger was some she was very familiar with; it was comfortable, and easy. Nothing would change or grow more complicated, as long as she stayed furious.

A couple of days passed with no more then brief looks shot at the other when the opportunity presented it's self, but now, as Courtney fidgeted in her first class seat, she felt a bit panicked. Irrationally so. The quietness of the night had the panic weighing on her like an anvil.

She knew they would be facing another possibly -oh, who was she kidding? Of course it would be- life threatening challenge sometime soon. Which meant time was running out. Either of them could be kicked off any day. However, that wasn't what was pressing against her mind with such a force. Rather, a million questions.

Had he lost interest in her? Would that really be the last time he feverishly kissed her the way he had, before? Amongst the panic, there was more anger. She couldn't stand the thought of being won up by Gwen in this category, too. She was dating him, yes, but the goth couldn't be better _physically, _than the brunette could. Anger seeped in every muscle and fibre of her being, until it took over, and she stood straight up from her seat in one fluid movement. Ignoring the questions of where she was headed from a half-asleep Heather, Courtney stormed off into the _loser class_, with a look of fury. She had finally had enough. She was out for blood. _His blood._

The CIT made sure to make her entrance loud and attention grabbing, stomping her feet against the metal floor that almost seemed like it would give way with the force. Alejandro was the first to approach her, his signature charming smile in place, -despite also being disoriented from lack of sleep- full of complete crap, of course. "Chica, what seems to be the problem?" All eyes were on her, but her own onyx orbs were pinned on _him._

"S-She looks really scary, doesn't she?" A terrified Owen whispered to an equally scared Tyler, voice indicating he may just wet himself in fright.

"You got that right, bro. I'd hate to be..." Tyler trailed off, as a certain punk boy he'd been about to mention, shot him a glare that had him shrinking in his seat.

"I need to speak to Duncan." Courtney replied stiffly to Alejandro's previous inquiry, taking a step closer to the aforementioned male.

Clearing his throat, the Spanish boy put a hand on the female's shoulder. "Listen, perhaps it would be best if this was put off until-" Al instantly dropped his hand and took a step back, as he took in the cold-as-ice look Courtney was directing at him. He was smart to do so, as Courtney was prepared to create bloodshed if necessary.

"You heard the lady, Duncan..." Alejandro said hesitantly, before taking his seat, prepared to watch the scene unfold.

With an exasperated sigh, as if Courtney had just asked him to fetch her tampons from the store at three AM, Duncan rose. He allowed Court to grab his shirt sleeve and drag him out of the run-down class, not voicing a single complaint.

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" Owen's hushed voice could be heard as the duo left.

"I'll mourn the death of such a valuable player strongly," The Hispanic one threw in.

"The jerk had it coming. Like I said; with a capital G, dudes. Capital G." The last male voice added.

Once safe inside the confessional again, Courtney wasted no time in firing off her mouth.

"What's your _problem?_" She demanded to know, only to have Duncan ram her less then gently into the wall, lips hotly kissing her own, urgent and rough. She moaned, even if shame coursed through her body.

Pulling away, he smirked, eyes alight with smugness at her rather noisy reaction to his kiss. "You didn't honestly think I forgot about you, did you, Princess?"

The _Princess _blew out a breath while trying to decide in a two second time frame whether to lie or tell the truth. She hesitated a beat too long, however, because his smirk widened.

"Stupid." He murmured, though in his tone, it sounded almost loving. Pecking her forehead once, he leaned down and began to suck gently on her neck, while his hands cupped her behind without much effort. The combination caused quite the sound to come from the girl's lips. "As if I'd forget about you..." He breathed huskily, after peeling his lips from her neck for a moment.

Courtney closed her eyes for a moment, letting this all soak in. Still, a question nagged her. "Will you ever tell Gwen?"

That seemed to stomp out any spark they had going, as Duncan dropped his hands from her butt and leaned back to rest against the counter behind him. Expression somber, he smiled as if she were slow. "No, of course not."

His words should of satisfied her, and she should of told him to keep going, to continue lighting the insides of her frame on fire, but instead, she frowned in displeasure. "Don't you think she has the right to know?"

"Courtney, what's up with you?" He was frowning too, now. "Why would I ever tell her? You don't _tell _a chick you're cheating on her. Not unless you want to throw everything down the toilet." Courtney felt a small cord being pulled from inside her, her face turning into one of stone. Liquid pools of darkness hardening into rocks in her eyes.

Now she was the _other girl_ and suddenly, she _cared. _Her guilty conscience was beginning to lift the hazy fog that shrouded her brain. Courtney had been in Gwen's place before; they had reversed roles. She understood, now.

It wasn't Gwen's fault. Not entirely.

"Sweetheart," Duncan whispered, cupping her warm cheek in his hand, and tilting her head. Courtney's stony look stayed in place, but she didn't remove his hand.

She was seeing the other side of the coin, the side she couldn't see before, too busy being consumed by a blind rage. Duncan would kiss you, and make you feel loved, and had this charisma about him that sucked you in. Be it the mixture of confidence, cockiness, and charm, or something else entirely, it lured you in.

Gwen never met to hurt Courtney, she too was only being lured in by the hunter. Innocent and unexpecting.

Courtney smiled a twisted smile to herself. She understood, yes, but she didn't forgive her. The guilt vanished as she was almost excited for the day when Gwen found out- and _oh,_ she would, because then Gwen would see both sides of the coin, as well. She would understand how _Courtney _had felt.

So she let him kiss her.

She would be his toy, she would let him _use_ her, and she would love every minute of it.

* * *

**AN: Ah, it ends. What did you think? I personally loved writing this chapter. It flowed so smooothly. :) I'm very happy with it~ Please review to show your love!**


End file.
